


Happy Anniversary

by MeowshmallowX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tragedy, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: It's their one-year anniversary. Victor makes katsudon.





	Happy Anniversary

Victor kneels on the cushion and shifts a couple times. He looks down, folds his hands tightly. Outside, the rain picks up, spattering against the window.  
"Yuuri," he finally pipes up, lifting his head and beaming, "I made you katsudon! It took a lot of practice, but I hope you like it."  
He slides the bowl forward. Yuuri's sweet, shy smile is enough—they don't even need words to _know_ , and that's one of Victor's favorite parts about being with Yuuri. _One of the million_ , he thinks, and stares at Yuuri's smile, remembering.

* * *

  
"Yuuri!"  
Yuuri skated toward him, babbling through the joyous tears in his eyes, and all Victor could think was, _I love him, I love him, I love him so much._  
Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Victor had launched himself forward, arms thrown around Yuuri's neck, their mouths pressed against each other's. All the chatter filling the rink went silent, caught on a sharp gasp. Victor could feel the eyes burning into them—but he didn't _care_ , because this was _love_.  
And Victor hadn't felt so much love in a long, long time.

* * *

  
The gold glinted in Yuuri's palm, but all Victor saw was Yuuri's face—his flushed cheeks and his cold-reddened nose and the adorable, trembling line of his mouth and his knotted brow and his nervous brown eyes full of all the _stars_.  
"Thank you for everything up to now." Yuuri's glowing gaze flicked up briefly, shyly, to meet Victor's, and Victor felt his heart stutter. "I...I couldn't think of something better. But, um...I'll try my best from tomorrow on, so...tell me something for good luck."  
Victor wanted to kiss him for good luck—kiss those shining eyes, those pink cheeks, that beautiful mouth. _Focus_ , he chided himself. _Yuuri needs advice_. Victor took Yuuri's hand—gently, tenderly—and felt Yuuri shiver at the touch, felt the warm buzz of shining life underneath his skin, felt everything _Yuuri_.  
"Sure. I'll say something you won't even have to think about." Victor's heart nearly stopped at the wide-eyed look Yuuri gave him. "Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best."  
And Yuuri's face broke into a grin, and Victor wanted to laugh and cry, because he was so deeply in love with this man that he knew he'd never, ever recover.  
It scared him a little bit that he was perfectly fine with it.  
_But it thrilled him, too._

* * *

  
"Let's end this."  
Victor's smile froze, fading rapidly. _No, no, no, no, no_. How could Yuuri not want him? After all that? After all those years Yuuri had spent working so hard to skate on the same ice as Victor—to surpass him?  
How could he reject him just like that ?  
Victor's vision blurred, a strange burning sensation developing in his eyes, and—oh.

_I'm crying._

These were quiet tears, the kind that left him shaking and hollow in a faded way. They weren’t screaming red tears or ragged, sobbing ones. They were the cold, numb kind, the kind that came with shock—shock at betrayal, at loss, at rejection.  
These were the first tears Victor had shed for as long as he could remember—this was the first pain he’d failed to mask since he was seven.

_Yuuri Katsuki, you selfish man_ , he thought, staring at his white knuckles.  
And he wondered, trembling, how a single person could reduce him to nothing with three words.

* * *

  
_I could explode_ , thought Victor, dizzy with pride. He inhaled slowly, breathing in the heady scent of Yuuri's sweat and exhilaration, and grinned, advancing.

"Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri's gold medal." The glint in his eyes was anything but disappointed, and the alarmed confusion it scrawled across Yuuri's face was perfect. "I'm such a failure as a coach. Yuuri—" They were pressed together— _oh—_ Victor could feel every electrifying inch of Yuuri against his body. "—do you have any suggestions? ...Something that would... _excite_ me?"  
Yuuri's eyes darkened for a second, and Victor fought a shudder. _Everyone can see us here, Victor!_ the vibrant blush glowing on Yuuri's cheeks screamed.  
_They won't later,_ replied Victor's gleaming eyes, his subtle smirk.  
Yuuri swallowed.

* * *

  
The sky split open with a crack of thunder, and Yuuri, startled, tilted his head up, only to be caught right in the face with rain. He sputtered and sneezed and Victor laughed, the sound high and delighted. _Rainy days are amazing._  
"Ah, don't make fun of me," complained Yuuri, but he was grinning. "You can't make fun of your fiancé."  
Victor's eyes sparkled, and he smoothed Yuuri's already-soaked black hair back from where it was plastered against his forehead.  
"Maybe not, but you _can_ make fun of your husband," he chuckled, leaning in and catching Yuuri's lower lip between his teeth mischievously.  
Yuuri squeaked and blushed furiously before tilting his head and reaching up to twine his arms around Victor's neck, lips parting. Victor stepped closer, but it was Yuuri who closed the gap, pressing their bodies against one another and moving his hips with a _shocking_ lack of shame. Victor briefly wondered, his own cheeks pink, if Yuuri had maybe had something to drink before the wedding, but he certainly wasn't complaining.  
It wasn't really how most people exchanged wedding vows, but it worked for them.  
(Until Yuri yelled from the audience that they get a room, the disgusting old perverts.)

* * *

  
"We didn't get too much time, did we," murmurs Victor, his voice thick with tears. "It's a little unfair. If only I'd met you sooner...."  
But Yuuri's unwavering gaze brings him back. It always does.  
Victor sniffs and pastes another smile to his face, wiping away tears with the back of his hand.  
"Ah, Yuuri, I love you, you silly little katsudon," he half-laughs, blinking hard. "Happy one year anniversary."  
Victor's vision blurs as he rises and leaves Yuuri's shrine, cursing rainy days and drunk drivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope...you...enjoyed...? Haha, you probably didn't, but it released pent-up sadness to write it. Apologies for any mistakes - I did reread it, but I didn't have a beta reader or anything, so there are probably approximately...fifteen million.


End file.
